


Love Is Love Is Magic

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent (Charms), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, love potions, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A collection of Hogwarts AU ficlets featuring the Hamilcast. This fic runs on requests, so if you want to request any pairing/situation/kink, go for it :) (Yes, I'm including Rafa in this and I know he's not a cast member but FIGHT ME HE'S MY CHILD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My sorting hat headcanons for this collection:  
> Lin: Slytherin (this is canon)  
> Daveed: Slytherin  
> Oak: Hufflepuff  
> Phillipa: Hufflepuff  
> Renee: Gryffindor  
> Anthony: Hufflepuff  
> Leslie: Ravenclaw  
> Jas: Hufflepuff  
> Groffsauce: Ravenclaw  
> Chris: Gryffindor  
> Rafael: Slytherin

**1\. Oak/Daveed- cuddling**

 

To say Oak was frightened of the Slytherin common room is a complete exaggeration... of course, that's what he told Renee. Yes, it was scary, and yes, every bump and creak sent his arm hair standing on end, but sometimes, that was easily passed off as the chill.

"Mmmff... relax," Daveed grumbled up to his boyfriend, tucking his face farther under Oak's arm. Oak just hummed back, biting his lip. It was so dark down here... and the glow that the fire cast was especially unnerving, lighting up the eerie green decor. It was a miracle Daveed felt so comfortable here- it was a miracle anyone could. After a second, the wizard lying on his lap let out a frustrated huff.

"Stop looking at the snake."

"I'm not looking at the-"

"Your knee is bouncing, it's making you nervous."

"It's staring into my soul, Veedy, it's eyes-"

"Oak," Daveed groaned, twisting his limbs around and frowning up at the bulkier man, "It's made of fucking _stone_."

"Yeah, but don't you have actual serpents down here that could crawl around and suck my blood and shit?"

"Suck your blood? Oak, the only thing around here that's gonna suck on you is me, and it ain't gonna be for blood." Oak chuckled a little, then looked down at his boyfriend. Daveed sighed. "No, we don't have serpents down here. That's like asking a Gryffindor if they have lions roaming around their dorms, _fuck_ , Okieriete, sometimes I wonder."

"This place freaks me out. You don't even have windows, man!"

"Sure we do- you just can't open 'em, or else we'll all drown."

"It creeps me out."

"Jesus, we could have hung out in _your_ happy little common room!"

"I suggested that, but you once said being around that many "badgers" at the same time for more than ten minutes made you want to take a flying leap in front of the Hogwarts Express."

"Shit. Was I high when I said that?"

"Look... it's alright. I guess I can handle a couple of stone snakes and a spooky dungeon. Besides," Oak smirked, worry lines clearing a little, "This place has nothing on our..." he wiggled his eyebrows, "sex dungeon." Daveed cracked up, and tugged Oak down to lay beside him. Shared body heat settled over them as they snuggled on the long white couch, and as Oak held his boyfriend close, the gurgles of churning water and ghostly moans floating down the hallway faded into the pleasant crackle of the fire and the occasional turn of a page behind them.

"Hey," Daveed mumbled after a moment of content silence, wrapping Oak's arms tighter around him.

"Hey," Oak whispered fondly, taking a deep breath of Daveed's hair. He smelled like he usually did- a little like burning embers, with a hint of coconut.

"Love you," the taller man said.

"You're just saying that 'cause you want to get laid," Oak retorted with a breathy laugh. He could feel Daveed's smile on his forearm.

"Is that such a crime?"

"I'm not opposed to it," Oak chuckled, pressing a deep kiss to the back of Daveed's neck. "We could drag our asses back to your dorm... start a little somethin' somethin' before dinner..." His boyfriend leaned back into the attention, groaning petulantly.

"'M tired. Nap time, not yap time."

Suddenly, there was a loud wail, and Oak jumped as Daveed let out a low growl, waving his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, Baron, I'm trying to cuddle in peace! Fucking asshole ghosts around here have no respect." Oak covered Daveed's mouth before he could ramble off anymore insults, and stifled any further complaints with a reach-around kiss.

"Night."

"Night... don't let Harold bite."

"Who's Harold?"

"The snake right underneath your ass. OW! Wait! Oak, I was just shitting you! Baby, come back! We don't _actually_ have snakes down here! OAK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lin/Groff- library sex**

 

Jon was getting seriously pissed off. He was trying to read in peace, and all Lin could do was act like a horny cat, draping himself all over the couch and shoving his crotch right in Jon's face, practically.

I mean, how obnoxious was he- a Slytherin, who could answer the riddles faster than an actual Ravenclaw? Sometimes, Jon's boyfriend annoyed the shit out of him.

"Lin, baby, later," Jon muttered, flipping a page. The setting sunlight seeped through the pale blue curtains in shimmering rays; the Ravenclaw tower really was the most beautiful place on campus.

"But babe, it's been a week," Lin whispered, eyebrows knitting pathetically, "I'm so _hard_ for you." Jon crossed his legs, looking around. Thankfully, at this time of day, the library was deserted, and the only one who could possibly see Jon's boner was Lin or Rowena Ravenclaw herself, if she was so inclined.

"You're a slut, you know that?"

"Fuck, Groffsauce, say that again."

"Jesus, Lin! Whenever I pick up a book, it's suddenly Bother Your Boyfriend O'Clock! I'll fuck you later, I promise, just give me an hour, tops, this is a really good chapter."

"But I'm horny." Jon glanced over the top of his book at Lin. He looked so desperate, so wanton- that like any other day, he just couldn't say no.

"I'm such a doormat," Jon whispered to himself, and stuck his leg out. "Okay, fine. If you want me to fuck you properly later, I want a blow job, stat. You can rut against my leg if you want, I don't care."

"Groff, ughh," Lin moaned, already crawling forward. Jon smiled a little.

"You always look so beautiful with your lips around my cock."

"Ah, gonna come in my pants," Lin winced, and Jon raised an eyebrow, tutting.

"I hope not, darling. You do want me inside you tonight, don't you?"

"Of course, fuck!"

"Then be a good boy, and put your mouth to good use."

"'Kay," Lin murmured eagerly, and parted Jon's robes. The book in the Ravenclaw's hands was discarded in minutes, as Lin's talented tongue took to kitten licking Jon's cockhead.

"Just like that, baby," Jon breathed, tugging Lin's hair softly, "That's... mmm, yeah, that's good... Lin, _shit_..." Lin sucked him down, hollowing his cheeks out, and a blush spread across Jon's face as he realized how fast he was going to come.

"Love you," Lin murmured around him, and Jon couldn't help it- he came like a shot down Lin's throat without warning, the Slytherin below him swallowing it all greedily. Once he had tucked himself up again, Lin slid his way up the couch, joining his boyfriend side by side. Jon took his hand, sighing.

"Did you come?"

"Yup," Lin grinned, shifting in his seat.

"We're all sticky."

"That we are, my gorgeous Groff."

"We should shower."

"We should."

They looked at each other, and Lin tackled Jon into the cushion, slotting their lips together and initiating a passionate make out session.

"Why do I even try to read?" Groff muttered, closing the book with his wand.

"So you can get your dick sucked and fuck me," Lin replied, flipping over and staring at Jon upside down. Jon rubbed his temples.

"Where's the lie?"


End file.
